


A Different Kind of Love

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [17]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, and none of you can stop me!, here i go again pulling ships out of my ass!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru feels a bit out of place in her relationship with Dia and Mari.





	A Different Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> nnghhh MARU
> 
> I wish I could have written something better for you,,, but this will have to do my princess
> 
> I'm so glad you walked into my life lmao you really bring me so much joy and happiness. I'm sorry I didn't realize how fucking COOL you were before but don't worry I'm woke now and I love you with all of my heart. Thank you so much Hanamaru! <3

Hanamaru was a very imaginative person. Her mind was always filled with tales from storybooks and daydreams. She was particularly creative when it came to matters of the heart. Although they were sometimes cliched, most of her thoughts about relationships were special in their own way. She dreamt of gently floating down a serene river in a paddleboat with her lover, or of keeping a shoebox of love letters beneath her bed. Those things excited her, but at the same time, she wasn’t keen on rushing into a relationship. No, no. All of her stories had told her that love came when you least expected it, that the people you truly would fall in love with were right next to you, and all it took was for you to realize it.

 

And, in her first year of high school, she did realize it: she was in love with Dia and Mari.

 

Love was free, love had no bounds, Hanamaru knew that very well. So, although her feelings were a bit of a surprise to her, she had no trouble accepting them. And, thankfully, Dia and Mari had no problem accepting them either.

 

...Well, Dia did, just a little bit, but she got over it.

 

And so, just like a fairytale, there Hanamaru was, with two people that loved her standing by her side. If she fell, they’d be there to help her get up. If she was a little too high up, they’d be there to pull her back down. There was nothing that Hanamaru couldn’t go to them for, even though their responses may have been wildly different. They were  _ there _ for her.

 

“Maybe that’s the problem, zura,” Hanamaru sighed. Her voice was quiet, but it still echoed in the empty auditorium. “They probably think they’re my moms by now.”

 

Unfortunately, there was trouble in paradise. Hanamaru hadn’t had a problem with Dia and Mari being a couple before they dated, but something about their bond was much different than what they had with Hanamaru. Mari was always poking fun at Dia and trying to embarrass her, but Maru got none of that. Dia was always scolding Mari and even sometimes degrading her, but any problems Dia had with Hanamaru were handled with a soft voice (soft by Dia’s standards, at least). Why was it so different? They never treated her like an outsider, and never left her out, but...

 

“I’m your girlfriend too, zura,” Hanamaru exclaimed into the lonely air.

 

Hearing her own voice coming back to her, all alone, was a bit disturbing, so Hanamaru shut her mouth, plucking her book out of her satchel. But when she took out her bookmark and faced the page, the words seemed to be blurred over, as if her mind wasn’t reading the words so much as just...looking at them. Frustrated, she slammed it shut, then folded her arms and sat back in the chair. After Ruby, Hanamaru was seen as the “baby” of Aqours, and it felt a little lonely to be pouting and not have anyone to ask her what was wrong. Before Aqours, she was used to being alone, but the attention she had gotten spoiled her...especially from Mari. 

 

Dia and Mari were supposed to be coming to help set up the stage for the show later that evening, but they were unbelievably late. Mari, Hanamaru would expect that from, but...Dia? She would never! They had even made plans for before the show at a little diner near the school, but if they took so long, then there would be no time! Hanamaru considered putting the decorations up herself, but finally, the auditorium’s doors creaked open...and in came Dia and Mari, happy as happy can be with one ice cream cone each, except for Mari, who had two.

 

Maru pouted. They didn't notice.

 

“Maru-chan,” Mari squealed. “I’d kiss you, but my lips might be too cold for your cute little cheeks! Now, get at that ice cream cone before it starts dripping.”

 

Hanamaru had expected them to bring her one, but she still felt a rush of happiness when Mari handed her the cone, which was quickly starting to melt. It was considerably warm for early March; a long summer was ahead, it seemed. Dia was down to her cone, delicately biting at the edges. With Mari’s generosity and Dia’s cute little chipmunk bites, Hanamaru couldn't stay mad for long...but her thoughts earlier still nagged at her.

 

“I thought you two had gone missing, zura!” Hanamaru took a bite out of her ice cream cone while Dia cringed. Dia  _ hated _ when Hanamaru did that. 

 

After getting over her shock, Dia replied, “Mari-san insisted you have a snack before we started. After all, it'd be no good if you interrupted our work just because you were hungry.”

 

Mari huffed and smacked Dia’s arm. “That is  _ not _ why I wanted to get you a snack, Maru-chan! I just didn't want you to be hungry.”

 

Any other time, that would have sent Hanamaru through the roof with happiness. After her thoughts earlier, though, she just felt silly. Would Dia and Mari do that for each other...? Mari would have probably just teased Dia about it, and Dia would have told Mari to grow up. Hanamaru didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but all she wanted was to feel like she was a part of the relationship, not just a cute pet they had to take care of.

 

Dia complained about Mari’s behavior in the ice cream shop (where she apparently tried to buy every bottle of chocolate syrup they had), and Mari joked about Dia being stiff. Hanamaru just nodded and smiled, her mouth too full of ice cream for her to speak. Moreover, she was afraid of what would come out. 

 

Hanamaru was finished far earlier than them, so she sat there for a while, looking around the auditorium. Her mind blankly tried to decide on places where the decorations could hang, but her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

 

“Hanamaru-san? Is everything alright?” Dia’s hand didn’t leave her shoulder. Dia and Mari were seated on either side of Hanamaru, so Mari affectionately leaned against Hanamaru’s other side. That “Maru sandwich”, as Mari called it, never failed to bring Hanamaru some comfort.

 

“Y-yeah. I was just...” Hanamaru paused. Just what? Wondering if her partners took their relationship seriously? “Thinking about my birthday.”

 

Hanamaru’s birthday was the very next day, so hopefully Dia and Mari didn’t find her thoughts unusual. Dia did nothing but give a little “hmph”, but Mari excitedly bounced in her chair. “Don’t worry, Maru-chan. We’ve been thinking, too! You’re still coming over my house tomorrow, right? So we can have our super duper special birthday bash sleepover?”

 

_ What a way with words... _ “I’ll be there,” Hanamaru confirmed. “Are there gonna be any cool presents, zura?”

 

Mari seemed ready to tell Hanamaru exactly what she wanted to hear, but Dia stiffly cleared her throat. “You’ll simply have to come tomorrow and find out. You have been pretty good this year, though...perhaps you  _ should _ have something nice.”

 

“You’re thinking of Christmas, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru giggled. Falling into regular banter helped her a lot with forgetting about her earlier thoughts. Part of Hanamaru still wondered if it was really okay that their love for her was so different from their love for each other, but the other part hoped that she was imagining it all.  _ Yeah...we’ll have our sleepover, and everything will be fine, _ Hanamaru thought cheerily. “Okay, zura! Let’s get to work and have a good show!”

* * *

By the time Hanamaru arrived to Mari’s house on her birthday, she was feeling better than ever. The show the day before had went wonderfully, and she had spent the earlier part of her birthday with her family, having good food and good laughs. She could really think of no better way to close it out than to be with her girlfriends at Mari’s house. Mari had even arranged for a limousine to pick Hanamaru up (which gave quite the shock to her parents). Although being treated so finely by Dia and Mari sometimes made her feel like she had sugar mommies rather than girlfriends, it still felt a little nice.

 

When Hanamaru pulled up, a servant from the hotel was waiting for her in the lobby. Mari really did know how to go all-out! “Good evening, zura,” Hanamaru greeted brightly. The woman bowed and led Maru to the entrance of the hotel.  _ Everything’s fine, _ Hanamaru thought, her heart racing.  _ I was worried for nothing! _

 

Hanamaru had been to Mari’s hotel before, but walking into the lobby after being called there for such a celebratory reason made her feel special. The grand ceilings seemed even higher, and the fountain seemed even more marvelous. Although the lobby was far from it, Hanamaru felt like it was all for her. They made their way to the elevator, and up they went. Hanamaru thought she could feel herself getting dizzy from going so high. How exciting! She was going to spend a whole night with Dia and Mari. She could imagine it then: cuddling, pigging out on room service, watching movies on that cool little movie stick that Mari had...

 

“I’m super excited to be here, zura,” Hanamaru squealed to the hotel worker. The woman nodded stiffly, smiling. Hanamaru didn’t mind the awkward response. It was a little difficult to understand if you didn’t have two awesome girlfriends.

 

When the elevator finally made it to Mari’s floor, the maid began to show Hanamaru to the room, but Hanamaru insisted on going alone. After all, Mari had given her a key card a long time ago. Although Hanamaru admired Mari’s lavish lifestyle, there was a certain home-y charm that came with going without all of the servants and such. Her overnight bag hanging from her shoulder, Hanamaru found her way to Mari’s room. It wasn’t hard, because there were so little rooms on Mari’s floor (the most  _ expensive _ floor). Hanamaru reached into her pocket, where she had tucked the keycard to Mari’s room for safe-keeping. It always took her a couple of seconds to figure out, but soon enough, she had inserted the key card the right way. After pulling it out, she opened the door, preparing to see a table of snacks, two gifts, and both of her girlfriends waiting for her.

 

What she saw was completely different.

 

At first, nothing seemed out of place. But when she turned the corner to where the beds were, she saw Dia and Mari, wrapped in each other’s arms. Even more incriminating, both of them had a hand in the other’s underwear, and their lips were locked. They didn’t even notice Hanamaru until she dropped her bag to the floor with a thud...and her jaw wasn’t too far behind it.

 

For once, even Mari seemed to be ashamed. “M-Maru-chan! I forgot you had a key card,” Mari said. Her and Dia jumped away from each other, but it was far too late. The damage was already done.

 

Hanamaru felt angry with herself for being upset with them, but why wouldn’t she be? She had tried to brush it off, but it was clearly true: Dia and Mari didn’t  _ really _ see Hanamaru as their girlfriend. Had anything really changed since they were just friends? Dia and Mari had always been nice to Hanamaru. The only thing that had changed was their physical intimacy, but even that was just kisses. Hanamaru hadn’t even known that Dia and Mari had been...doing it together. Hanamaru felt like she was a third wheel in her own relationship.

 

“S-sorry,” Hanamaru said. It was the only response she could offer.

 

Dia and Mari both apologized, talking all over each other. When Mari finally shut her mouth, Dia quickly responded, “No,  _ we’re _ sorry. We-”

 

“I’ll just go.” Hanamaru was biting back tears. They didn’t mean to treat her that way, but it was obvious that she was interrupting.

 

“What?! That’s crazy,” Mari huffed. “Come here, Maru-chan.”

 

Against her better judgement, Hanamaru shuffled over to the bed, kicking her shoes off and climbing on. When she looked up at Dia and Mari briefly, she could see that the top few buttons of Mari’s pajama shirt were undone, exposing the tops of her breasts. Hanamaru quickly looked back down.

 

Dia slid up to her side, pressing their shoulders together. “You still seem upset,” she mumbled. “You were acting weird yesterday, too.”

 

Mari nodded in agreement, and Hanamaru flushed.  _ They noticed? _ Hanamaru wondered if explaining her feelings was worth it. She didn’t even know what her feelings were. She liked being doted on, but at the same time, it made her feel like they didn’t take her seriously. Was she overreacting? She had to be... “You guys always treat me all nice, zura,” Hanamaru finally said. “Even though you’re not always like that to each other. You don’t treat Maru the same way that you treat each other...”

 

Even though Hanamaru was staring at the sheets, she knew Dia and Mari were giving each other a weird look. Mari cleared her throat, then said, “Well, of course we don’t.” Hanamaru’s head snapped upwards, giving Mari a confused glare. Was Hanamaru the one at fault? Had she overestimated how important she was supposed to be to their relationship? “You’re different from Dia-chan. You’re different from me. So why would we love you the same way we love each other?”

 

Hanamaru knitted her brows, thinking about what Mari had said. Did that really make sense...? Dia jumped in, “You love us for different reasons, don’t you? And so, you treat us differently.”

 

That was a fair point. Hanamaru had always seen Dia as someone to look up to, someone to impress and make proud. On the other hand, Mari was a more carefree person that brought out a bit of the wild side in Hanamaru. Maybe she  _ did _ love them in different ways, then. “But, but...the thing that happened just now,” Hanamaru stammered. “You guys never do stuff like that with me, zura. We only kiss sometimes.”

 

“We don’t do that all of the time. We had never even had sex before we started dating you, ‘cause Dia-chan’s a prude,” Mari said. Her good sense of humor kept Hanamaru from getting  _ too _ stressed out. 

 

Ignoring Mari’s rude remark, Dia explained, “You’ve never expressed any interest in something of that sort, Hanamaru-san. We didn’t want to pressure you. We were sure you’d come to us if you wanted to.” There was that gentle voice again, the one that was still somewhat stern but also affectionate. Hanamaru sank into Dia’s side. She felt Mari sliding her arm around her waist.  _ Another Maru sandwich... _

 

It felt a little different, though, after having the conversation they just had. When Mari was so close, Hanamaru could almost feel every contour of her body. Dia felt warm, sturdy, as if Hanamaru could just fall into her and still be okay. Dia was a little wrong about what she said, though; as much as Hanamaru wanted them to make love to her, she couldn’t say it. She had spoken her mind a lot that evening, but what she really wanted was still stuck inside of her.

 

Thankfully, Mari came to her rescue, cupping Hanamaru’s cheek and gently urging her to turn. Hanamaru turned to face Mari. Instead of the cute, mischievous face that Hanamaru had expected, she saw Mari looking serious for once, even with a small smile on her face. “You’ve been feeling a little lonely, huh, Maru-chan? You should tell us when you do. Then we’ll hug you and cuddle you and spoil you until you can’t help knowing that we love you.”

 

Hanamaru felt Dia shifting behind her, raising up onto her knees. “I don’t want to be spoiled, zura. I just said you guys are too nice to me...”

 

“And we just said it’s fine,” Dia insisted. “Us looking after you isn’t a bad thing, now, is it? You’re thinking into it too much, Hanamaru-san-”

 

“And Dia-chan of all people would know if you were,” Mari joked. “Besides, it’s your birthday. Even if it’s just for today, you deserve it.”

 

Perhaps Dia was right. Maybe she  _ was _ reading into it too much. It didn’t matter  _ how _ they loved her, right? As long as they did. Hanamaru couldn’t protest anymore; not only because she had no point to make, but also because Mari was leaning forward, kissing Hanamaru gently. Mari and Dia both tended to be controlling when they were kissing Hanamaru, but while Dia was intense and passionate, Mari was more playful, sometimes pulling back for a moment just to see Hanamaru squirm.

 

Hanamaru turned her body to face Mari completely, and then Dia was fully behind her. Hanamaru heard the rustling of fabric. A few moments later, when she looked to her side, she saw Dia’s shirt on the floor.

 

Mari pulled away, giggling. “You can’t pay attention, huh, Maru-chan?”

 

“Sorry. Dia-chan’s distracting me.”

 

“I’m not doing much yet,” Dia sighed. “Since Mari-san has decided to take the lead...”

 

Hanamaru was sort of glad that Dia wasn’t doing anything, because she was sure she would be overwhelmed if they were both touching her too much at once. “You’re wearing too much,” Mari sing-songed. “How are we going to spoil you if we can’t see all of you?”

 

“It’s nothing special,” Hanamaru said. While she would have been insecure about her body around anyone else, she didn’t mind Dia and Mari seeing her. Dia took off her bra and shirt, while Mari pulled down her pants and panties all at once. Hanamaru couldn’t say she hadn’t expected such eagerness from Mari.

 

“Let me see anyway.” Mari giggled and pushed Hanamaru’s thighs apart, slowly kissing the inside of her legs. Hanamaru yelped when Mari bit down unexpectedly, then sucked the teeth marks that she left. “You’re so cute, Maru-chan. You really shouldn’t say mean things about yourself, y’know.”

 

Hanamaru wanted to retort, wanted to tell Dia and Mari all of the wonderful things about them that made them so much better, but then Dia’s hands were on her chest. Hanamaru wiggled and whined. She had played with her own breasts enough to know that they were sensitive, but when somebody else’s hands were touching her, it was even worse. “These are so lovely, Hanamaru-san,” Dia purred, her lips right next to Hanamaru’s ear. When Dia’s tongue darted out to stroke Hanamaru’s ear lobe, Hanamaru felt her hips jerk. “Have you touched them before?”

 

“N-no,” Hanamaru lied.

 

Dia’s tiny scoff told Hanamaru that she wasn’t a very good liar. Dia didn’t call her out on it, though; instead, her fingers roughly toyed with Hanamaru’s nipples, making them even harder. “Oh? I suppose I’ll just have to touch you more, then, and get you used to it.”

 

Hanamaru was getting wetter, and she was sure Mari could tell, her lips still planting simple kisses on Hanamaru’s jiggly thighs. Hanamaru wanted to ask for more, but she was too focused on watching Mari, mesmerized by every move of Mari’s puckered lips. Dia moved her own mouth downwards, nipping at Hanamaru’s neck just as Mari had done to her thighs. Those teasing kisses had suddenly stopped, though. Instead, Mari was leaning in further, opening Hanamaru’s legs even wider. Was Mari  _ trying _ to embarrass her? Dia’s touch got slower, more distracted, as if she were staring at Hanamaru’s pussy just as hard as Mari was.

 

“How about down here, Maru-chan? Have you ever touched yourself down here? Don’t be shy...!”

 

Only a whine came out. It was startling to be asked questions like that, but Hanamaru couldn’t say she disliked it. Had Mari and Dia thought of it before? Had they thought of what Hanamaru might do, alone in her bedroom? Hanamaru had thought of Mari and Dia many a time.

 

No matter what kinds of thoughts they all had had, it certainly didn’t compare to the real thing. Hanamaru wondered if Dia and Mari could feel how hot her body was. She only got hotter when Mari finally made direct contact with her most precious place, her tongue caressing Hanamaru’s clit. Hanamaru had always avoided that spot when she was touching herself, overwhelmed by the feelings it gave her, and Mari was only making it worse. When Hanamaru began to buck and moan, Dia switched the position of her arms, wrapping one around Hanamaru’s midsection and keeping her still. The other arm was still intently fondling Hanamaru’s tits, which seemed to be Dia’s new obsession.

 

Since Mari’s mouth was far too occupied to tease Hanamaru any longer, Dia took up the task. Hanamaru had never even begun to  _ imagine _ that Dia could sound so fucking sexy. “I knew you liked being spoiled like this, Hanamaru-san. See? There’s no need to be difficult,” Dia cooed. Her voice was a little more stiff when she said, “Mari-san, she wants your fingers, too.”

 

Hanamaru wanted to protest, unsure how her body would react, but then Dia was marking her neck again, pinching Hanamaru’s pale pink nipples so hard that it almost hurt. Mari obeyed, the tongue on Maru’s clit slowing as she focused her attention on Maru’s tight entrance. Just one of Mari’s fingers was enough to make Hanamaru cry out, reaching beside her to hold on to Dia’s thighs. A second finger joined the first, daringly spreading apart to stretch Hanamaru’s walls.

 

Mari’s mouth seemed experienced, making Hanamaru wonder if what she said earlier about her and Dia not making love was true. Her mouth was working Maru’s clit at a steady pace, a thrust of her fingers accompanying every pulse. Dia seemed to know what she was doing, too, still whispering into Hanamaru’s ear. It felt wildly intimate, in a way; Hanamaru wasn’t even sure Mari could hear the filthy things Dia was saying. “I wish I could taste you, too, Hanamaru-san...I’ve always fantasized about feeling those cute thighs around my head. I bet you’ve thought of me, right?” Hanamaru nodded bashfully, the first response she’d offered to embarrassing questions in a while. Dia let out a breathy sigh, and Hanamaru wondered if she was getting turned on. “You ought to be ashamed of yourself, lying to me and Mari-san...I bet you touch yourself all of the time, huh? Don’t worry. We’ll make you feel twice as good.”

 

“D-don’t stop,” Hanamaru begged faintly, unsure of she was talking to Dia or Mari. Dia’s dirty talk died down, but Mari was reinvigorated by Hanamaru’s plea, adding a third finger and lashing her tongue over Hanamaru’s clit rapidly. When Hanamaru looked down, she saw that Mari was looking up at her, gauging her reactions. Mari’s lips were shining with Hanamaru’s slick, but she didn’t seem to mind, dedicated to her task.

 

After a few more strokes of her tongue, Mari’s finger and mouth changed positions, her finger rubbing Hanamaru’s clit and her tongue slipping inside of Hanamaru’s cunt. It was a very different sensation from fingers. Mari’s tongue was much more pliable and hot, but still gentle, almost plush against Maru’s body. Mari’s free hand had been on Hanamaru’s thigh, but then it moved down to her underwear, where Dia’s fingers had been earlier. Hanamaru liked to think that only she was the one getting Mari so excited, but it also felt nice to know that all three of them were together. 

 

Still, things did feel a little...centered. Hanamaru liked the attention, but she didn’t want to leave her lovers neglected. Plus, there were so many things for her to try! She imagined taking Dia’s breasts into her hands, or grinding hotly against Mari and hearing Mari moan. How could she pass it up? “I want to touch you guys, too,” Hanamaru whined, even though her body was selfishly trying to get her to take the pleasure and keep it all for herself.

 

Dia seemed very willing to oblige Hanamaru’s body. “We want to make you feel special, Hanamaru-san. So that you’ll never doubt that we love you again.” Mari hadn’t stopped, but Hanamaru noticed that her movements seemed to stutter, as if she were distracted. It still felt good to Hanamaru, who was quickly succumbing to her pampered treatment. At that point, she wasn’t sure if she really cared what Mari did. Her pussy was begging for attention, and it didn’t matter what kind it was. Dia was still going at her breasts, and the hickeys had started up again, leaving Hanamaru defenseless and totally horny.

 

Subtly, Dia wrapped her legs around Hanamaru, placing them in a v-shape so that they bordered Hanamaru’s own shaking legs. Dia pressed closer, and as she heard Dia panting, Hanamaru wondered if Dia was trying to grind against Hanamaru’s back. Hanamaru could feel Mari’s heavy breaths, too. When she looked closer, she saw that Mari’s hand was going even faster inside of her underwear. Hanamaru wasn’t too ashamed to admit that she would have liked to see it up close, what Mari’s wet pussy looked like when it was being fucked. Hanamaru shivered and Mari did, too, although probably for different reasons. 

 

In fact, Mari didn’t stop shaking, but she did stop eating Hanamaru out, taking deep breaths and grinding her hips against her own hand. Dia swore under her breath as Mari grew closer to her climax. Still gripping Dia’s thighs tightly, Hanamaru watched, waiting eagerly to see Mari orgasm. 

 

Mari stopped abruptly and lifted her head, licking her lips. Although she addressed both Dia and Hanamaru, she kept her eyes firmly locked on Hanamaru when she said, “I want to watch you two together. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Gladly. Sit back,” Dia said. Mari snickered, undressing herself. Behind her, Hanamaru felt Dia taking off the rest of her clothes as well. Hanamaru was glad; her no longer being the only naked one made her feel a little more included. 

 

Dia grabbed Hanamaru’s shoulders, turning her around. Always to-the-point, Dia held Hanamaru securely by the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, dominating Hanamaru’s mouth as she always did. Hanamaru could do nothing but sit in Dia’s grasp, trying not to melt.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road, Dia-chan. She got enough kisses from me earlier!”

 

Maru turned to see Mari sitting on her backside, her hand between her legs. Dia forcefully turned Hanamaru’s head back, huffing. “Ignore her, alright? She’s had her turn with you.”

 

Despite how defiant Dia was of Mari, she ceased the kissing; perhaps she was just too excited to bother with it any longer. Hanamaru could certainly agree with the sentiment. Mari had left her a bit on edge with her lovely mouth, and Hanamaru was too high off of arousal to stop right then. She let Dia push her down, laying back complacently as Dia climbed atop her. Dia had a kind of drive in her eyes that she usually reserved for competitions in gym class or Aqours’ exercises, but Hanamaru didn’t exactly mind seeing it when they were in the bedroom, either.

 

Hanamaru hissed when Dia’s crotch met hers. Dia was wetter than Hanamaru anticipated, but that only made the grinding sensation feel even better when Dia started moving. They moved easily against each other. Dia didn’t hesitate to move faster, seeming almost desperate. “D-Dia-chan,” Hanamaru whispered, her voice already hoarse from crying out Mari’s name. 

 

She reached up a bit blindly, and Dia gratefully took her hand, holding it tight as she moved even faster. Their pussy juices mixed together and amplified their pleasure as Dia dropped her hips even more, trying to put even more pressure on their slits. It was a lot messier than Hanamaru had expected, but somehow she liked that, feeling their combined honey soiling their laps. Dia being so passionate about how she moved only made it dirtier. Her hips were moving so forcefully that Hanamaru’s tits were bouncing every time she moved.

 

Dia must have seen those breasts as much too tempting, because the hand that wasn’t clasped with Maru’s reached down to paw at Hanamaru’s breasts again. That time, her hand was less calculated and more barbarian, as if she was far too immersed in her own pleasure to care about Hanamaru’s. Hanamaru still took pleasure from it, though, with her chest being so sensitive. She suddenly imagined Dia’s mouth on her tits, sucking and biting just as she did to her neck. Hanamaru placed her hand over her mouth to cover her moans.

 

Although she had muffled the sounds coming out of her mouth, the sticky schlicking noises coming from her and Dia’s pussies didn’t stop. Dia seemed to enjoy it, moving faster as the sounds got louder. “Mari-san and I really turned you on, didn’t we, Hanamaru-san?” Dia’s voice still held that dominant tone, but it was light and airy, her breath stolen from her already.

 

Hanamaru turned her head to the side after hearing Mari’s voice, wondering how Mari was reacting to Dia’s overly excited rutting. Mari seemed to be just as into it, rubbing her clit furiously and biting into her knuckles. It was as if she didn’t know where to look; her eyes were on Maru’s chest, on Dia’s horny face, on Maru’s hips weakly trying to keep up with Dia’s. No matter where she was looking, though, her gaze was intense, as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

 

To be fair, Hanamaru couldn’t believe what was happening. She was really  _ with _ Dia and Mari, baring herself to them and, as they put it, being spoiled rotten. She wasn’t sure what felt better: Dia’s body against hers, or the feeling of being completely engrossed in her lovers. Whatever it was, she was absolutely enthralled, her body trembling against the bed as Dia became more and more aggressive.

 

“Are you going to come for me, Hanamaru-san? Come on,” Dia urged. Hanamaru wanted to hold out a little bit longer, but even Mari seemed to be on the edge. It would be a shame for their first time to end so quickly, though... “Be a good girl, Hanamaru-san. Come for me.”

 

Hanamaru heard Mari moan lowly, and Dia’s hand held hers tighter. It was a complete sensory overload. Hanamaru shut her eyes, gripping Dia’s hand as she felt her body spasming. Her clit was throbbing, and Dia was just barely brushing against it, sending a wave of heat through Hanamaru’s body each time she did. She could feel Dia shaking on top of her; knowing that they were climaxing together only made it feel better. Mari was letting out high-pitched groans next to them, and Hanamaru knew that she was coming too.

 

By the time Dia had finished, her orgasm long and hard, Hanamaru was laying limply on the bed, covered in sweat and love juices. Still, she felt satisfied. Exhausted, but satisfied. Mari crawled up to her side, and Dia rolled off onto her other. With all three of them panting and warm, it was a new kind of Maru sandwich, but it was not at all displeasurable.

 

“I hope it’s okay if we keep spoiling you, Hanamaru-san,” Dia sighed. Dia’s voice sounded the same as when they were trying to pull all-nighters and she was about to doze off. “You deserve it sometimes.”

 

“You deserve it all of the time,” Mari corrected. “So just remember that we love you lots, okay? And this is how we show it.”

 

Mari kissed one of Hanamaru’s temples, and after a little pause, Dia followed suit on the other side. Hanamaru wasn’t sure who to lean into, so she was happy when they snuggled closer so that she didn’t even have to choose. “As long as you’ll love Maru forever, nothing else matters,” she said drowsily. It was a little difficult to not be insecure, but with Dia and Mari by her side, she’d make it through. “But, Mari-chan, one more thing...”

 

“What’s up, Maru-chan?”

 

“Before we go to sleep, can we order room service, zura?”

**Author's Note:**

> me sleebpy
> 
> i aint got a good sleep in like 2 nights bc of the shitty nor'easter lmaooooo


End file.
